godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Anguirus
"Maybe your right. Maybe I am just a weakling. But I'm perfectly fine with that. There's nothing wrong with being the weakest. I don't care if I'm the weakest Kaiju to ever be recorded in Terran history. As long as I have the courage to stand up and face those who are stronger, then that's more than enough for me as long as I can protect those I care about." -'Anguirus '''to Destroyah in "Survival of the Fittest" 'Anguirus is a founding and current member of the '''Earth Defenders and is one of Godzilla's closest friends and rivals. He is also the first Kaiju to battle Godzilla. He was originally a normal Ankylosaurus that survived the CT Extinction and mutated over time before awakening in 1967 in Vietnam and confronting Godzilla, becoming Godzilla's first enemy monster. Appearance Anguirus is a four-legged dinosaur-like creature that combines the features of an Ankylosaurus, Styracosaurus, and a crocodile. He has several horns at the top of his head and a single rhino-like horn above his nose. His face is elongated with a long snout bearing rows of jagged, serrated teeth and his carapace is studded with long, sharp spikes. Anguirus' tail is longer than his body and makes up most of his body length, and is also covered with spikes. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, enabling him to stand up on them to his full height, but he generally walks upon all fours. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Anguirus is given his Guild Mark which is black and located on the right side of his neck. Personality Anguirus is depicted as a very tenacious and fierce fighter. Despite constantly going up against enemies tougher than himself, Anguirus rarely backs down and always puts up a vicious fight. Despite his fierce nature and his rivalry with Godzilla, Anguirus shares a very close friendship with Godzilla now ever since he found out that Godzilla had come to aid him in his battle with Destroyah. He is very close with Godzilla and is usually the first one on the scene when he needs help, such as when Anguirus showed up to assist Godzilla in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and two Cryog MechaGodzilla's and when he saved him from a group of Dark Unicorn mages. He also has developed a close friendship with Erza Scarlet and has even confessed to her about how he nearly died during his battle with Destroyah and how he felt fear for the first time, showing that he is trusting enough to share his own personal feelings with others he trusts. He is a little rough around the edges and was never especially malign, but can act very gruff at times. Still, to his allies he is steadfast and loyal. When in combat he'll very rarely give up, no matter the odds against him and is often said to have a 'Never say die' attitude. He often acts as second-in-command to the Earth Defenders alongside Godzilla. History Not much is known about Anguirus' past other than that he was an Ankylosaurus that survived the CT Extinction and was mutated over time. He remained dormant underground for millions of years before awakening in 1967. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Anguirus first appeared in 1967 in the jungles of Vietnam where he confronted Godzilla. The two monsters briefly battled with both being on even footing until Godzilla managed to gain the upper hand and nearly killed him with his Atomic Breath before he was stopped by a missile bombardment. Anguirus managed to flee the scene by burrowing underground while Godzilla returned to sea. He vanished off the face of the map after that. In 2002, when King Ghidorah and Gigan invaded Terra. During their rampage, Anguirus came across the two space kaiju and battled them. Unfortunately the Terrian Kaiju was defeated by the alien beasts. Kingdom of Monsters Arc Some time later in 2004, Anguirus returns and surfaces in Mexico before crossing the border into the U.S. and attacked San Antonio, Texas. He then kept a low profile before appearing in Los Angeles and confronting Godzilla once again. The two resume their battle after over forty years, but Anguirus ends up loosing the fight and is severely beaten. After Godzilla leaves, Anguirus lays comatose in the streets of Los Angeles when the U.S. military prepare to launch a chemical attack on him to ensure that he's dead. However, Anguirus regains consciousness, unaffected by the toxic gas, before retreating from the city. He later appears in the Appalachian Mountains where he's confronted by MechaGodzilla and defeated. Monster Hunter Arc In 2008, Anguirus invades and attacks Edinburgh, leaving it in ruins before he is attacked by the Monster Kill Crew. He is able to fight them off for a bit until he's struck by a Headache Beam, disorienting him long enough for the Kill Crew to blow up Edinburgh's Landmark Castle along with him. He is later sent to the Monster Island, a private island used to house the monsters caught by the Monster Kill Crew along with Kumonga, Titanosaurus and Battra. Some time later, when the space Kaiju invaded Terra, Anguirus and the other monsters captured were set free to fight them off. Anguirus along with Rodan arrived in Shanghai and battled Gigan; the two were briefly overwhelmed and Gigan nearly killed Rodan when Anguirus curled into a ball and knocked Gigan out for good. Legends Arc In 2008, Anguirus appears and confronts Destroyah in Sydney, Australia, only to be brutally beaten and overpowered by her until a G-Force helicopter drops a nitrogen tank on her. Destroyah ends up being partially frozen and Anguirus launches his final assault and mortally wounds her. After Destroyah flees the city, he prepares to leave as well when Godzilla suddenly arrives. The two share a brief moment as Godzilla finds out that he had taken care of the battle in his place while Anguirus realizes that Godzilla had come the entire way to help him. The two end up earning each others respect and thus their friendship is born. Devonian Arc In 2010, Anguirus in a pacture as part of Dr. Kenji Ando's conference about the reasons why kaiju have gained their own place in the natural order. The photograph shows Anguiurus crossing the boarder from America to Mexico. Anguirus appears in a flashback that the Shobijin told Lucy Casprell in an attempt to explain the origins of all monsters, he is seen frozen next to Gorosaurus. Anguirus is also present in the 'Land' monsters section of a cave mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc In 2014, Four years after Godzilla is supposedly killed by military submarines, Anguirus appears in a remote area of Alaska where he encounters a Fake Godzilla. The Fake Godzilla destroys its bodysuit and reveals itself to be MechaGodzilla built by the Cryogs. The Mechagodzilla attacks Anguirus and nearly kills him before leaving. Some time later, his body is discovered by the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR) forces, who realize he's still alive and use Kiryu to try and transport him to the Monster Islands. However, while en route, Kiryu is attacked by two other Mechagodzilla's and is shot down in the Siberian wilderness. Anguirus regains consciousness and manages to free himself before making his way to an abandoned Russian facility, which is being used as an arena for the real Godzilla to battle two more Mechagodzilla's along with Mecha-King Ghidorah. Anguirus joins Godzilla and two are able to successfully destroy the Mechagodzilla's and drive off Mecha-King Ghidorah. The two eventually returned to the sea before parting ways. Trilopod War Arc Anguirus along with most of the other Terran Kaiju are captured by the Trilopods and taken to their hive in Los Angeles. He and the other captured monsters are eventually freed by King Caesar and rally to Godzilla's side to fight off the massive army of Trilopod hybrids unleashed on the city. Anguirus aids Gaira in killing a Trilopod/Gezora Hybrid. The battle turns in the Earth monsters' favor until Magita appears and brutally overwhelms them until Godzilla absorbs their power and unlocks his Burning Mode to destroy Magita. After the battle is over, Anguirus and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla out to sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc After the threat of the Trilopods is eliminated, Anguirus and most of the other Earth monsters that were involved in the battle rally on the Monster Islands and dub themselves the Earth Defenders to ensure the protection of Terra from another alien invasion or other malicious Kaiju. Later, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from a mission in Brisbane, he is present when Godzilla explains that another Kaiju faction possibly exists before they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and his team. Their battle is interrupted when a red magic circle appears in the sky and sucks both groups into it; they are then falling through the circle until Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla's combined attacks destroy it and separate him and the others from their leader as they land in Earth Land. Anguirus then arrives in Magnolia and saves Godzilla from an army of Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy mages. As he is threatening the dark mages for attacking Godzilla, Anguirus gets even angrier as they mock his appearance, ultimately unleashing his rage on the dark mages. As Godzilla and Fairy Tail aid him, Anguiurs and Godzilla recreate the combo move they used against Mecha-King Ghidorah. As the other Earth Defenders arrive and help drive them back, they eventually win the battle. He is present when Godzilla explains to Fairy Tail about who they are and why they're there, and also warns them about SpaceGodzilla. After getting their Guild Marks, Anguirus then sits with the other Earth Defenders and the core members of Fairy Tail and explain to them their origins before the Shobijin offer to show them Godzilla's memories to explain easier. When they awaken, he and the other Defenders are shocked to find that they still don't seem to mind them despite seeing their memories, but becomes troubled and tenses up when Destroyah is mentioned in the conversation. He then joins in on the bar fight with his team and most of the other members of Fairy Tail. After the party dies down, Anguirus rests curled near Godzilla's feet. The next day, Anguirus is sitting on the outskirts of the town reminiscing on his battle with Destroyah when Erza arrives and joins him. When she asks him about his connection with Destroyah, he tells her about their battle and how she was born from the Oxygen Destroyer. Anguirus proceeds to tell her how he was almost killed and how he truly felt afraid, resulting in him tensing up with fear as the memories flooded his mind but Erza calms him down by stroking his neck. The two share a brief conversation about his friendship with Godzilla before they return to the Guild and were among those who were surprised and amused to see Wendy Marvell sleeping on Rodan's back. Tenrou Island Arc A week later, Anguirus is observing a friendly sparring match between Erza and Panther Lily and comments on the Exceeds skills before becoming annoyed at seeing Baragon and Gajeel Redfox start fighting again. Later, he and the other Earth Defenders are present on the stage whenMakarov announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials and ends up joining Elfman Strauss and Evergreen's team alongside Zilla. One week later, Anguirus and his team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. When on the boat to Tenrou Island, Freed Justine places a magic barrier around the boat but after Evergreen rewrites the enchantment, Anguirus and the rest of the team jump into the water and swim towards the island. When they arrive on Tenrou Island, their group ends up confronting Mirajane. Much to Anguirus' surprise, he and Zilla are overwhelmed by her, even his Sonic Roar does little to affect the She-Devil. It looks like the team are about to loose until some devious plotting from Evergreen helps them win and move on. When they reach the checkpoint, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders part ways with their partners and leave for the base camp. While on their way, he and Zilla tell the others about Elfman and Evergreen's trick on Mirajane. Suddenly they sense an ominous energy and Godzilla orders them to spread out to find the other Fairy Tail mages. Anguirus soon manages to find Erza but the two are soon confronted by Azuma of Grimoire Heart. After Azuma tells them that he is partner have defeated Wendy, Rodan and Mirajane, Anguirus is even more shocked when he learns that Azuma's partner is Destroyah. Anguirus and Erza then begin their battle with Destroyah and Azuma. Anguirus uses his Sonic Roar on Azuma and manages to send him crashing into a tree. When Azuma asks Anguirus why he continued to fight despite loosing in the past, Anguirus says that he use to fight to because he didn't want to look weak but now he fights to protect his friends. Azuma uses his Lost Magic to uproot the Tenrou Tree which causes the Fairy Tail wizards to loose their energy (Accept for Erza), much to the horror of both Anguirus and Erza. To prevent the death of mages of Fairy Tail, Anguirus and Erza prepare themselves to defeat Azuma and Destroyah with all their might. Before the two dues battle, Anguirus demands that if he and Erza win, Azuma must return Fairy Tail's power to which the dark mages agree. Anguiurs charges at Destroyah in his ball-form and Destroyah dodges the attack but Anguirus retaliates by biting her tail only to be swung off. Anguirus dodges her Oxygen Destroyer Ray and is saved by Erza who strikes Destroyah with her mace, Anguirus has the chance to bite at Destroyah's neck but is soon pried off the demon. As Erza faces Destroyah, Anguirus faces Azuma as he manages to survive his Burst Claw and damages Azuma with his spiked shell. As Anguirus uses Sonic Roar to coancle Folium Silca, he loses sight of Azuma but is ambush as the dark mage materializes through a root. Anguirus sees Erza getting attacked by Destroyah's Oxygen Annihilation and is caught off-guard by Azuma's Tower Burst. He lands inured next to Erza as the two struggle to get up, Erza's asks if Destroyah has a weakness and Anguiurs states her weakness is extreme cold temperatures, which they lack. Thigs get worse as Destroyah uses her Breakdown ability and transforms into her Juvenile forms and Aggregate forms, surrounding Anguirus and Erza and are attacked by the creatures. Anguirus manages to take down a few of them alongside Erza. He plows through a group of the creatures in his spike ball mode but as he uncurls, he is restrained by three of them, Erza manages to help him as he begins to recover. Anguirus holds off the swarm while Erza goes to face Azuma. The swarm soon begins to retreat leaving Anguirus confused until he sees Azuma perform Terra Clamare. Anguirus is shock to see Erza gettting attack and is blown away by the attack's shockwaves. Destroyah soon transforms into her Final Form again and Anguirus faces her again. After Erza recovers and faces Azuma, Anguirus bites at Destroyah's neck, breaking her armor and biting her flesh but is pried off again and thrown away. He doges her next attack and retaliates with his spiked tail and spike-ball form. Angirus is then grabbed by the neck in Destroyah's tail claw. As she tells him he can not avoid death, Anguirus says he in not afriad of her anymore, causing Anguirus to be choked in her grasp. Destroyah states that Anguirus is weak and will never become stronger but Anguirus says he doesn't care about that as along as he can protect his comrades. Anguirus the sees that Destroyah plans to kill Erza, he released from her graps as she charges towards her Erza. Before Destroyah can attac Erza with her Variable Slicer, Anguirus manages to reach Destroyah and clamp his jaws down onto Destroyah's horn and rips it out of her skull, saving Erza. An image of Anguirus appears in Erza's vision as she sees Fairy Tai and the Earth Defenders supporting her. As Destroyah is distracted by Erza's attack, dormant atomic energy inside Anguirus's body mixed with the island's magic power causes Anguirus's spines to heat up. Anguirus turning into his spike ball mode with the heated spines and launches himself towards Destroyah, defeating her with Thunderball. Anguirus and Erza fall to the forest floor and smile each other as they have won their battle and saved their friends. Anguirus and Erza observes Azuma being absorbed into the roots of the Tenrou Tree as he returns the Magic Power back to the the Fairy Tail mages. Abilities Sonic Roar: '''During the Tenrou Island Arc, Anguirus has displayed the ability to employ a powerful, sonic-based roar that is mostly used to disorient enemies, but is still capable of hurting other monsters and destroying military weapons. It can also destroy, and even pass through, buildings and rocks. '''Anguirus Ball: Anguirus' signature attack, he curls himself into a ball and rolls into his foes. This attack is often used for him to travel at fast speeds, but is also capable of severely injuring enemies; this attack was able to defeat Gigan by striking him in the head. Thunderball: '''After being exposed to Tenrou Island's Magic Power caused by Azuma's '''Terra Clamare, the dormant radiation inside his body that caused his mutation allows him to unlock this attack. He first heats up the spines on his carapace before entering his spike-ball form and charging into his opponents. This attack was shown to be able to cause incredible damage to Destroyah after being struck by it, breaking through her armored body and knocking her out cold. '''Immense Strength: '''Anguirus is one of the several Kaiju that doesn't posses a lot of powerful ranged attacks, so he relies more on fighting with his teeth and claws. He has also been shown to use his spiky tail in battle. During his first battle with Godzilla, before mastering his rolling attack, he was known to hurl himself backwards at a foe, ramming into them with his spiny carapace. His strength also allows him to burrow underground with relative ease. '''Immense Endurance: '''Anguirus possesses astounding stamina and determination, able to keep fighting after absorbing vicious assaults that would force other monsters into retreat. Despite repeatedly facing more powerful opponents than him such as Godzilla, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and Destroyah, he has never retreated from a fight without first taking substantial punishment. After helping Godzilla in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and the Mechagodzilla's, Godzilla was visibly exhausted, but Anguirus gave Godzilla a sarcastic glare, almost as if mocking him for being tired by the battle. '''Immense Durability: '''Anguirus has been known to posses impressive resilience. During his battle against the Cryog's Mechagodzilla, Anguirus was brutally beaten and apparently killed by a Mechagodzilla, but after being transported to Siberia he broke free of the humans' restraints and immediately joined forces with Godzilla to battle an army of Mechagodzillas and Mecha-King Ghidorah. During the battle, Godzilla even utilized Anguirus as a flail, grabbing him by the tail and slamming his carapace against Mecha-King Ghidorah, with Anguirus showing no visible pain. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Land Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju